kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Axis
Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history. Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. MiMc A regular of the room. Caused quite a ruckus when she became a moderator, most namely among her "friends". Enjoys being a moderator, and still spends most of her free time in ZA or helping out users in other rooms. Also absolutely amazing at drawing, depending on who you ask, and what kind of art it is. elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in England, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Regulars 1234gel A quite (quite for Zero Axis)regular that loves gaming, Nice person all around. not very dramatic, but if you get to know him, you should become his friend............. :D Black_Roze Loves all her friends and cares about everyone thats nice to her.Loves animals.Willing to be friends with most anyone.Usually nice but can a bitch if shes in the provoked.Very random and some times weird.Loves smores. ^.^ She is part psychic(psycho) and people claim she has mental issues because shes constantly hyper and always in the mood to run in circles. She LOVES her music so never try and keep her from her mp3 or she'll rip your head off.She loves to hugs random people.--Amazing girl, great friend, awesome, pretty, cool, really emo...simply fantastic.- JolietJuggalo Bokenbow A regular on Kongregates number one most dramatic chatroom. he's a pretty uptight person that doesn't take no for a answer, then tells you to take off in his own secret language! (He has a problem spelling.)He also has a magnatism to Trouble. Nice spelling on magnetism there boken -.- Chendler Only person (yes, i really have all of them) in ZA with all badges. Quite egoistic, doesn´t talk very much and can´t hold conversation for too long but is very nice. If you need help with badges, he is your man. He also knows most of games, so if you need any strategy, go on and ask. Never mess with him, it is quite dangerous, because he is very good friend with Paulanatter and you might get nuked few times. One thing can make him sad. When he left chat for half of day, nobody missed him. He is heavily badge/achievement addicted. DaxterX2 A user that's been in Zero Axis for a long time. Is in an epic points war with MiMc, and is currently winning it because MiMc is too busy moderating. So has moved on to points war with Kikai74.(epic win.. >.>) Easy to get along with but just don't piss him off. Being on the bad side of him would not be good for you. Ask the rest of the regs they would know from experience. He has one of the best non-moderator profiles out there, along with some funny quotes too and other miscellaneous things. you can find his profile Here His alt rooms are Difference Engine and Digg Mark 1. He is usually found in Zero Axis but if not, then Digg Mark 1. Also you will probably see him on Idle 2 Konquest, or IdleKips! Dungen2345 Yet Another regular on Zero Axis, bleachers, and sloth. Dungen2345 is one tough cookie, I can tell you that, but shes truly a nice person. Unless you get on her bad side, then you gotta run for your life, she loves most mods but cant stand mimc. usually hangs out with kikai74, zilflap, zaraki, and elgrifo. She usually never adds anyone. Gamer097 Yet another regular To Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually try's to fake stupidity although, he isn't really faking, people just think he is. you should add him as friend, and he will most likely add you. TEH EPIC. Also he is dating dax's sister. hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. Is quite chatty and also questionable by many (utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 M's in an attempt to make people he was kikai74, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (9 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by Emily_Greer. add him. (I also get badges for whoever wants because I dont badge on my account anymore I just play idle) Kikai74 The dramatic of Zero Axis. Makes more than enough for us to keep busy with! He is one of the most non-shutting up, coolest, most awesomest person on the chatroom (guess who is typing this!). He Also has this really neat Kirby Club that you can join, talk to him for more detail. He plays a lot of games, so talk to him for help as well. A well respected Artist! (Also, quite egotistical.)--Total hottie-JolietJuggalo :P Katie94 Daxter's sister, respected by quite a few, though she is usually quiet.She's never on much anymore.. She sometimes,however likes to start fights, and other times, stop them. Generally easy to get along with. Also been going out with gamer097 since the end of December. She has also been kinda moody lately because of Dax being all negative/sad over there at their house. so watch out D: Kittyname (Formerly named Kittysune) One of the older regs.. Very smart for her age, which happens to be 14. She's an awesome digital artist. Though, she can be moody and cold at times, she's usually nice. She can be very hyper too. She is only on Kongregate on non school days, though. Kitty tries to keep Zero Axis in check, but it is hard to do these days. She usually just plays her games and stays quiet, though, if you get on her bad side, watch out. OhSnap22 Another ZA usual, he is on every on the weekdays and usually on the weekends.He is usually talking in the room or playing a game. Will try to keep the peace if fights break out sweetgirl (ooh i changed it without asking) hey hey,i am sweetgirl :D i'm in ZA (duh :P) and i am bored... like normal. I only add ppl i know... if i dont know you then i dont add you. but i would love to get to know you better :D I am mostly talking to friends. My best friends are the most great ppl i know :) Add me and ill see you in ZA TheAltofDaxterX2 'Nuff said "hes a realy good person at heart, just like the original"-Mimeko Unreason A very old regular was regular before MiMc became a mod and Zero Axis fell Now he is back 3 months later wondering what happened to Zero Axis. Lame People rockarockalrot cyber-er,spammer,flamer(both probably ((flamer)) ) Hated by pretty much everyone in Zero Axis, and has his fair share of mutes/silences and bans. which he just avoids via alts. Not a someoneyou wanna be friends with. Haven't seen him in a long time though. vipergurl212 She likes to come on to troll all night. She also has multiple alts. They are: COBRAgurl212, evilbunny223, MISSCUTIEgur112, and snipegurl. She particularally like to harass snipe5000. Paulanatter Paul is a massive troll.I AM TEH ULTIMATE TROLL MASTER" copyright DaxterX2's profile. He is a 14 year old who's name is Matt. He is as bad as a troll can get. He especially loves to give out "warning nukes" when the chat gets out of hand,and loves to PM nukes to people he hates. He also is fond of bypassing the censor for the word "fuck". In fact, he likes to post it in all caps while he's at it. So make a death threat, throw in 3-5 lines of capslock and the word "fuck" acouple times and you got paul. He also tries to flirt with the girls of Zero Axis and usually fails (usually? wth? he always fails), but gets closer than most trolls. He enjoys making ASCII art when he's bored, usually a bunny, gravestone, or pyramid. Dispite all this he has been silenced many times and banned once or twice, but still not permanently banned yet. Even though everyone knows he should be.(naw he is trying to be a better person... more than most trolls do!!!) Tales of Epicness The New Owner Once in the peaceful room of Zero Axis (when does that happen?) the regulars were going about their normal chat. We haven't had a mod in the room regularly in quite some time. One day, an old reg who just became a mod (unnamed) claimed to be taking ownership of the room. Almost all the regs revolted against this "new ownership of the room" and she also said, "Dragily is giving me the room, but it's going to have it's name changed, any suggestions?" When she said this, one of her oldest kong friend completly lost it, and still rarely talks to her, usually ignoring her hello's and other acts of kindness. This user also caught up with Dragily and flipped out at him about this new change. He basically said he doesn't want the room and is giving it to the new mod. This also made the user pissed at Dragily as well. The New Mod made a vote out of that the new name of Zero Axis would be. It was an unfair vote because most of the real regs were not present but the name was going to be changed to Dragon's Den (Pokemon G/S/C refference). This is where Zero Axis started to lose people. A few went to Sloth, some went to Teh Bleachers, one went to Digg Mark 1, and the rest either went other places or willingly stayed in Zero Axis. Eventually however, with much discussion with the admins and the regs, It was decided the Room Owner and Name would stay, and still is to this day. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners